


The way I feel

by TheFanimeMaster, yanderebunny303 (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Robots, M/M, Spaghetti, gay skeletons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanimeMaster/pseuds/TheFanimeMaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yanderebunny303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus and Mettaton fell in love (and maybe, just maybe, fucked each other)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way I feel

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, finally. First chapter is done. Make sure to watch this animation:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aE1IYgdtiH0
> 
> It was great inspiration for this chapter. And for you, fanimemaster, I BETTER SEE ANOTHER CHAPTER BY SATURDAY.

"FORTY-EIGHT, FORTY NINE, AND NYEH HEH HEH, FIFTY SKELETON ACTION FIGURES!"

Papyrus sat down on his bed, recounting his collection. The door creaks open, and a lazy, grinning skull pops in the door, telling his brother that he had business to do with Frisk. Papyrus swore that there was a blue flush on his cheeks as he left, but decided not to think much of it.

About 20 minutes after Sans leaves, Papyrus hears the front door opening.

"PAPY! DARLING! ARE YOU HOME? I NEED YOU FOR AN INTERVIEW!" Mettaton yells from downstairs.

METTATON-the idol of all monsters, world-famous chef, actor, dancer, star of dozens of TV shows-wants him for an interview?! How could he say no?

"WOWIE...THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN EVERYDAY. I THINK I WOULD HAVE BUTTERFLIES IN MY STOMACH IF I HAD ONE."

Ignoring his nervousness, he marches downstairs, skull held high to show his greatness. Mettaton greets him with a hug. Papyrus accepts with a startled "NYEH!" as his head bumped Mettaton's chin lightly.

"GREETINGS, METTATON! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD BE HAPPY TO BE INTERVIEWED! WHAT IS OUR SUBJECT?"

"Well, now that humans are no longer on the menu for 'Cooking with Mettaton', I need a new dish. So I want to interview you this Saturday, for you to tell me everything about your spaghetti."

Papyrus beams, obviously flattered. "OF COURSE! IN FACT, WE SHOULD COOK SPAGHETTI TOGETHER NOW, IF YOU HAVE TIME!"

He drags Mettaton to the kitchen, where he prepares the ingredients for a dish that would most positively impress Mettaton.

Mettaton gasps as Papyrus reproached him in a sexy apron.

"NOW, WE SHALL BEGIN, METTATON!"

Papyrus dumped his spaghetti into a pot, expertly stirring his noodles, at the same time adding a perfect blend of spices that created a scent so delicious that his annoying dog ran over to sniff. Mettaton sits in silence, for once not having anything to say. 

Then it hit him.

Trailing his metallic finger down Papyrus' spine, he proceeded to lean in close and whisper in his ear socket.

"You know what I like about spaghetti, darling?"

Papyrus lets out a clueless "nyeh".

"It's HOT

AND

WET."

Orange blush spread across his cheekbone.

Mettaton manages to stutter out an apology. "I've...got to go."

The spaghetti begins burning, but Papyrus doesn't even notice.


End file.
